The Glittering Ocean!- TEGG
''The Glittering Ocean! ''is the third episode in The Elemental Glitter Guardians- Season 1 and the third episode of the entire fan series overall. Characters * Fauna Crysanthe * Krystal Snowling * Marina Azurea * Miku Kalami Amaterasu * Amelia Episode The episode can be read here: The Glittering Ocean! It was a rainy Saturday morning, and Fauna had nothing to do except laze around in her room. So, she reached over to her desk to pick up her phone. She longed to call Krystal so she could come over, but that was put to a halt when a new advertisement caught her eye. It was an advertisement for The Gemstone Bay Water Show- Marina Azurea would be there! Excitement tingled through Fauna as she read the 'Bring A Friend For Free Entry' bit, and at once she called Krystal to inform her about the show. "Hey Krystal!" Fauna greeted Krystal. "Hi, Fauna!" Krystal replied. "Did you hear about The Gemstone Bay Water Show?" "No- why?" "I heard Marina Azurea's gonna feature in it- there's also autograph signing from her, and you can bring a friend for free entry!" Fauna got it all out. "Really?! Awesome! We could go together!" said Krystal. "Good idea." Fauna agreed. "Oh- listen Krystal, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." "Oh, really? Okay... bye then, Fauna!" Krystal sounded a little disappointed. "Bye." Fauna said and then left the call. Later that day, Fauna and Krystal met each other outside The Aqua Theatre. The lines were crazy long, with people hassling and squirming to get into the theatre to see the beloved swimmer. "Hey, quit shoving!" a girl said. "You get out of my way." a boy replied. "Stay out of my way!" another woman yelled. "Stay out of mine, old lady." a young kid said. All of a sudden, the sky darkened and the people around Fauna and Krystal fell to the ground, despair and crowding their faces. "I'll never get to see Marina Azurea," they whispered. Fauna and Krystal instantly knew what time it was. "Glitter Time!" they yelled at the same time. "Lush, green and powerful- I'm Glitter Forest!" "As swift as the cold blow of the wind- I'm Glitter Winter!" "Spread your wings and reach for the sky- I'm Glitter Hurricane!" another voice sounded behind Glitter Forest and Glitter Winter. They turned to see Glitter Hurricane. Glitter Hurricane nodded at them. "I bet it's Amelia again." said Glitter Forest. "You're right- it IS me again!" the three girls turned around to see Amelia flying towards them, clutching several balls of crackling thunder in her hands. She tossed them to the girls. The three girls jumped in opposite directions, avoiding the thunder balls. "Good, you're out of the way- now to go and get what I really came for!" Amelia sounded excited then flew into the theatre. In her dressing room, Marina sat and combed her hair. She was getting ready for the show, which was to start in ten minutes. Suddenly, the door burst open and Amelia flew in. "Now then, princess. Hand over your spot in the show." Amelia grunted. "Or, I'll make you." Marina hurried to the back of the room. "No!" Marina yelled. Amelia stretched out her hand and sent a ball of crackling thunder towards Marina. Marina took the hit and fell to the ground, paralyzed. "Good- now to go get my spotlight!" Amelia sounded eager. Glitter Forest, Glitter Hurricane and Glitter Winter rushed into the room to check on Marina. To their relief, she was alright. "Thank you for coming to make sure I'm okay." said Marina, gratefully. Suddenly, there was a loud vibration noise and a make-up compact, which was encrusted with an ocean-blue sapphire in the centre, appeared in Marina's hands. "Hm? What's this?" Marina asked. "The water chose you as it's guardian- quick, press the sapphire and yell 'Glitter Time!', quick!" Glitter Hurricane briskly told her. Marina nodded then got up. "Glitter Time!" she yelled and pressed the sapphire on her compact. A blue glow surrounded her and she began her transformation. She lifted up into the air and a white glow was on her body. Her hair lit up and then burst from it's dark blue to a vibrant blue. "Glitter boots!" Glitter cuffs!" she cried. "The calling of the sea lives in my heart- I'm Glitter Ocean!" As the other glitter girls stared at her in amazement, Amelia shot more thunder balls towards Glitter Ocean. She swiftly avoided the cracking balls of thunder, and then she whipped out her compact again. I hear it- Sparkle Tsunami... '' "''Glitter Guardians- Sparkle Tsunami!" Glitter Ocean yelled. A large tsunami charged towards Amelia, completely drenching her in sparkling water. Amelia yelled and then the water sank away. "Y-you stupid mermaid! I'll get you yet!" shouted the soaked Amelia. She teleported away. The girls pressed the jewels on their compacts and returned back to their normal selves. "That was some awesome fighting, Marina! You're an Elemental Glitter Guardian now!" Fauna cheered. "Sounds awesome- I'm looking forward to more battles!" said Marina. Later on, the three girls sat comfortably on the theatre seats, munching on popcorn as they watched their new teammate performing in her water show. Krystal looked to her left and saw the same boy that stood up for her and Fauna about the lunch tables, and she instantly blushed. He looked at Krystal and also blushed. They chatted to each other for a few minutes before Krystal kissed him on the cheek, and they both went back to watching the show, their faces still crowded with blush. Fauna couldn't be happier; a new teammate; though the team still didn't feel quite complete. Something told her that The Elemental Guardians were not yet complete, and that they were missing a few valuable teammates before they could call themselves a complete team. Category:Characters Category:About Category:Glitter Force fanon characters Category:Females Category:Fanon